Shh
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: But Akashi is the king, and the king gets what he desires. Whatever he desires. Snippets of random scenarios of Akakuro all under 150 words.
1. Nurse's Bed

They were both huddled in the nurse's room, and although it was warm, Kuroko couldn't deny that it was hard to breathe lying down on the same bed as him.

His hair must look terrible now.

"Akashi-kun, what -" Kuroko said, still holding back his hair, trying to keep a straight face. "are you doing?"

Akashi swatted Kuroko's hand away and kissed the point of his hairline as gently as he could. "Don't do that - I like your hair," Akashi said against Kuroko's forehead. "Really, really."

"Akashi-kun -"

"Shh."

"I worry -"

"Hush."

"What if someone comes -"

"They won't."

"But -"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi?"

"Here."

Kuroko's lips was passionately captured, closing up the sounds that followed soon after.


	2. You're Not Worthless

There was only one way to convince Kuroko that he was worth everything. Without a second thought in his mind, Akashi smashes his lips to the other boy's.

The tealhead's eyes widen in shock, and for a moment, he struggles. But Akashi is the king, and the king gets what he desires. Whatever he desires. Akashi's hands are iron on Kuroko's thing wrist, and he cannot break the hold.

Kuroko falls in, lifting his head and deepening the kiss, pushing back against Akashi. A groan escapes the latter when he realizes the shadow is kissing back, and the grip against Kuroko's hands slacken as the hands move to pull the boy closer.

Breath puffing on Kuroko's face, Akashi whispers, "Still think you're worthless to me?"

Face in defiance, Kuroko hisses, "Yes."

"I'll just have to change your mind, then."

Kuroko closes his eyes and whispers, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	3. Not Anymore

Akashi was a possessive individual, and everyone knew that.

So when Kuroko requested they broke up, all the fire raged.

Questions. Questions. Questions. There was pushing. There were cries. Bruises and cuts on Kuroko were evident of the ruthlessness that is, Akashi Seijuurou.

"So, Tetsuya," he smiled, sweetly, "How is this 'Kagami-kun' better than me?"

Tears streamed down the tealhead's face. "In every way. He's kind, and caring, and..."

Akashi bristled.

Kuroko was pushed against the wall, and the kiss they had was one of the worst he had ever gotten. Sloppy, bruised, and painful.

Oh, so painful.

Kuroko, stubborn as he was, bit the other's lips, hard. Akashi, taken back with surprise, pushed the boy against the wall.

Akashi touched his bloody lips. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

"..."

"You are mine, and you know that."

Kuroko heaved, softly, bravely. "No, I'm not. Not anymore."


	4. Idiotic Proposal

Head hung low and eyes wavering, Kuroko is reluctant to look up at the other.

"Are you sure you can be my lover for a day?" The former captain of Teikou asked.

Would someome like Akashi be able to propose something that idiotic?

Kuroko looked steadfastly into the ground. He coukd accept it, of course. But to what purpose? He wasn't going to get out of the situation like that anyway.

No. Not like this, like some lap dog, given a treat for performing a command.

Kuroko lifted his head. "I have conditions."

Akashi raised a brow. "Okay."

"Limited edition milkshakes to be bought whenever I want."

"Sure."

"An 'I love you' three times a day."

"Fine."

"And k-kiss me slowly."

"That's all?"

"And..." Kuroko hesitated. "Be gentle with me in bed."

The redhead smiled, pleased. "Now you're just taking advantage of me."


	5. Tranquillity

"Hey, Tetsuya."

"You're waiting at the same place again? How sweet."

"Oh, you're sleeping in your couch. You must have had a long day of club activities and such."

"The door's opened...? I suppose I'll just come in, then. I'm sure your parents won't mind."

"Your skin is so soft, Tetsuya."

"You look so peaceful. Heh, wouldn't want to wake you up now..."

A stranger from outside peeked his head from the hung-opened door. "Hello there, sir, I couldn't help but notice the showy decorations outside... Are you perhaps celebrating something -" He suddenly covered his mouth and began gagging. "Oh my goodness, what the hell is that smell?!"

Akashi promptly slammed the door on him.

He sighed. "How rude," he snorted. "Of course today is a day of celebration. It is your death anniversary, after all."

The redhead grinned, while stroking the skull of his precious lover lovingly.


	6. Dem Pick Up Lines Doe

author didn't do her chemistry homework and she's writing fanfics during recess

also my english when writing author's notes is total bullcrap so dun mind me yo

"I thought I was looking at the sky before I realized I was looking into your eyes."

Akashi-kun, pick up lines are...

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

That type of sentence isn't suited for you, Akashi-kun...

"Yes, Tetsuya, I'm willing to beat you up wherever I go. With my lips."

Please. Don't.

"You must be a baker because you have a nice set of buns."

-blush- Akashi-kun!

There's only one thing I want to change about you, and that's your last name."

-covers face with hands-

"If you think Midorima's shots are long, just wait till you look into my pants."

Stop.

"The human body is made 70% of water. I'm thirsty now."

Kuroko leaned forward, resting his head onto the redhead's shoulder.

Akashi smiled amusingly. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"... I give up."


End file.
